The present invention relates to the forming of materials by extrusion.
It is known to extrude a material, which material can be a metal feedstock, through a die means by maintaining frictional engagement of the material with passageway defining surfaces of a member which is moved towards the die means such that frictional drag of the passageway defining surfaces urges the material through the die means.